sonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jim Henson Home Entertainment
Jim Henson Home Entertainment is an American puppetry film and TV production founded by Jim Henson. Company Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment distributed Muppet videos under the label of "Jim Henson Home Entertainment" such as Bear and the Big Blue House and The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss. Logos and Sequences In the 1989 logo, a blue laser draws the Kermit head across the screen horizontally then flips toward the screen to reveal the blue outline of Kermit the Frog which is filled with color from left to right with stars halfway through the rotation. After it makes it facing the viewer, it is then swallowed by the dot of light and buzzes around to the left and sweeps out the signature and the text "Home Entertainment" below the red line. The dot then flies back to dot the lowercase I by the J. In Sony home video releases like Bear in the Big Blue House, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, A Muppet Family Christmas, Emmet Otter's Jug-Band Christmas, The Tale of the Bunny Picnic, The Storyteller: Greek Myths,: Theseus and the Minotaur & Orphesues and Eurydice, The Storyteller: Greek Myths: Perseus and the Gorgon & Daedalus and Icarus, The Very Best of the Muppet Show Volume 1, The Very Best of the Muppet Show Volume 2, ''the Columbia Tristar reprints of the The Muppet Movie and The Great Muppet Caper (which previously featured the long version of the logo when released by Jim Henson Video in 1993) even with the productions text in-place, the ending part is used. Other variations of the logo that have "Productions" replaced with something different like "Home Entertainment" and "Television" they start at the end of the logo. However, if this was used the at the beginning of a video (the productions text), the laser Kermit would be seen as shown on home video releases by Jim Henson Video (which were distributed by Buena Vista Home Entertainment). JHP 1989 Laser.png|A blue laser carving the head. JHP Blue Kermit outline.png JHP Kermit Head.png vlcsnap-2017-11-01-14h32m38s947.png vlcsnap-2017-11-01-14h32m49s176.png vlcsnap-2017-11-01-14h32m53s722.png Logo_hensonproductions03.jpg Jim_Henson_Productions_1989_Off-center.png Jim_Henson_Productions_1989_Widescreen.png Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h48m06s155.png Logo_jh-television.jpg Jim Henson Productions (1989) Off-center Jim Henson Productions (1989) Jim Henson Productions (1989) Short version Jim Henson Home Entertainment (1971 1995) Jim Henson Television (full animation) On the 1997 Jim Henson Pictures, the animation starts with the closeup view on the camera lens. The camera zooms out and rotates to the view for the sunset with white comets flying about and during the animation, Kermit the Frog laughs on the crane with the 3D "Pictures" text rotating and zooming on to the screen. Before they go onto silhouette, the comet swipes on the center releasing particles and merging together to form the "Jim Henson" text. On the two films ''Muppets from Space (1999) and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (1999), the crane suddenly drops to startle Kermit for the moment and then focuses back to the camera. Vlcsnap-2015-01-23-18h25m11s25.png|Kermit laughing as the camera rotates and before the company text is formed. Jim Henson Picure 4x3 Wide Angle Lens.png Jim Henson Pictures 16x9.jpg Columbia Pictures and Jim Henson Pictures (1990's) Full-screen Jim Henson Pictures logo (1999) widescreen quality In the 2001 logo seen on videos and movies Kermit's Swamp Years (2002), Best of The Muppet Show Volume 1 Featuring Elton John, Julie Andrews and Gene Kelly (2002), The Best of The Muppet Show Volume 2 Featuring Mark Hamill, Paul Simon and Raquel Welch (2002) ''and ''Bear in the Big Blue House Live! (2002) disributed by the Columbia Tristar Entertainment company, the logo starts at the night view in a swamp located at Leland, Mississippi where it pans up to the sky with stars with the mint spark drawing the logo text before the star lands above the "i". After that, the "Home Entertainment" flashes in below the logo. Vlcsnap-2015-01-24-19h01m55s247.png|The night scene at the Mississippi river. vlcsnap-2016-07-20-18h59m24s801.png|The mint star writing "Jim Henson's" signature for the logo. Vlcsnap-2014-03-07-15h14m18s102.png|The original green text starting on the muppet film "Kermit's Swamp Years". Vlcsnap-2015-01-24-17h03m56s186.png Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) Red Text Font.png|The "Jim Henson" text was re-colored to red on later releases by The Jim Henson Company after Disney bought the rights to The Muppets. Jim_Henson_Home_Entertainment_(2002)_4.png Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment Jim Henson Home Entertainment (HD) Jim Henson Home Entertainment (2002) Red text Filmography 1980s 1990s 2000s Category:Companies Category:Non-Sony Category:Production Companies